Episode 7343 (12th November 2015)
Plot Robert realises that Andy isn't going to stop and swerves out of his path. Andy is momentarily surprised and takes his eyes off the road, causing the landrover to crash and flip over. The car spins before leaning on a wall. Adam warns Victoria that Andy and Robert have had an argument and gone after each other in their cars. Robert gets out of his car and notices smoke pouring out of the upside down landrover. He considers driving off and leaving Andy behind. Furious Nicola begins throwing Priya's shoes out of the window of Mill Cottage as Jimmy continues to apologise for his actions. Tanya is nervous over meeting Nikhil's friends. Robert peers in at Andy, noticing that he's unconscious and trapped. He bursts into action as he notices the landrover beginning to catch fire and wakes Andy. Rodney uses Angelica to get Nicola to stop destroying Mill Cottage. Robert drags Andy out of the burning landrover. Victoria and Adam arrive at the scene in time to see the landrover explode. Jimmy plans an extravagant gesture in order to get Nicola to speak to him again. Andy and Robert are taken to hospital. Brenda asks Jai and Chas to make Tanya feel welcome in order to make her stay in the country. Laurel confesses to Nicola her problems with alcohol while she was away. Victoria surmises that Andy and Robert must have been playing chicken again. She, Adam and Robert are informed that Andy is suffering from minor cuts and bruises and smoke inhalation but will be fine. Robert and Andy lie to Victoria that the crash was an accident but she knows they are lying. Tanya feels awkward as she meets Gennie's family. Ashley's birthday celebrations get underway at the café but he remembers he has forgotten to give Sandy his medication and dashes off. Nicola confides in Laurel that she was deported from Dubai for accidental indecent exposure, explaining that she was trying to get changed discreetly on a beach but accidentally flashed a bus full of schoolchildren. She tells her that she lost all the money she earned out there paying a fine to avoid prison. Ashley begins logging everything he needs to remember in a notebook. Alone in the hospital, Robert comments to Andy that he noticed he wasn't going to swerve. Andy confesses that he didn't last time either - informing Robert it was Max who grabbed the wheel. He tells Robert that they can't keep living with all the hate between them and instructs him to do what Jack told him and leave. Robert confesses that he can't as his family are in Emmerdale. Andy warns him that he will never be able to forgive him for his involvement in Katie's death but the pair agree that their fighting must end now. Outside, Robert calls the police and informs them he thinks he knows who shot him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell *Doctor - Rachel Logan Locations *Road next to Wilson's field *The Woolpack - Car park and public bar *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and ward *Main Street Notes *The child portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. Memorable dialogue Tanya: "Is anybody not related here?" Chas Dingle: "Oh well, it is the country, we're massively inbred." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes